


不开心辞典

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	不开心辞典

在说到辞典的事情之前，我想先说明一点——我这个人是个特别容易不开心的人。比如前几天我看K脱衣服，脱到一半瞧见他上臂外侧有个文身，暗红色的图案，有点儿复杂，挺好看的。我盯着他的文身看了一会儿，问他是从哪儿弄的。K说是以前做特种行业时的工作证明。这个回答让我咀嚼了好一会儿，我憋了好一会儿问他特种行业是什么意思。K说就是你想的那个意思。那天晚上我就不大乐意了，后面的事情都兴致缺缺。K趴在床的另一边问我是不是不开心了。我挺理直气壮地回答他说，正是。

这之后我就萌生了想要作怪的念头。我有一个手艺特别赞的兄弟，是搞生物研究的艺术家，据传能够在人类身上移植其他任何生物的身体部位。我们家族以前就有在自己身上种别人脸玩儿的传统，到了我这一代自然更要把传统发扬光大。我装模作样地去找K商量，对于把自己的脑袋种在我胸口这种事儿，他倒也没特别震惊，只是简短地评价说，太恶心了。我装着没听清问道，不是甜蜜吗？K叹口气说，你随意吧，我可高兴了。于是我心满意足，兴高采烈地对他说，我争取把你种漂亮点儿。

K懒洋洋地瞥一眼我说，你的理直气壮和兴高采烈的表情怎么都是一样的？

——我还真没舍得揍他。

我们家族遗传病，绝症，治不好那种，祖孙三代全是面瘫。本来不该是什么大问题，但是作为一个生活在二次元当中的简笔画人物，面瘫会容易让我失去辨识度。而且我这个人还比较爱折腾，十几岁的时候就跑到外面找个性，再回来的时候就把自个儿弄毁容了。

【词条1】【毁容】≈整容，一般不会很失败，而且有助于区分作品人物。

我那个兄弟也是这么想的，他长到也就十来岁的时候，有一天登场的时候突然多了两条这样/_\的法令纹。也有人说他是早衰，还有人说胎记，反正我一直闹不清，但是这不妨碍我在隔好几年见一次面的连载当中迅速辨认出他。我拍着他的肩膀（根本不需要垫脚好吗）跟他打招呼，哟！他怔了怔，惊奇道，你是什么时候开始搞rap的？我瞪他一眼，苦大仇深地说明了来意。鼬只用一句话就成功让我跪了，他问我：你知道你男朋友长什么样吗？

小时候我也曾是天真烂漫的直人一个。那时候我喜欢的是一个小姑娘，小姑娘长得很可爱，对人又温柔，唯一可惜的是她不喜欢我，她喜欢K。所以后来我就跟K搅和在一块儿了。不过K好像不喜欢用搅和这样的词语来形容我们之间的关系，他有另一个听起来比较高调的词组。

【词条2】【恋爱】那时候我“喜欢上一个小姑娘，小姑娘长得很可爱，对人又温柔，唯一可惜的是她不喜欢我，她”喜欢K。←把引号部分全部删掉。

【词条3】【接吻】……真的，我不爱亲面罩。我说真的。

我认识K之前他就已经开始带面罩了，身边没有任何人见过他的真相。关于这件事我很严肃认真地和K谈过，他说是他老爸遗愿。我说我没听说过这么变态且令人发指的遗愿。K说你现在可以感受一下了。我试着从侧面攻击，洗澡的时候还带着面罩，不会觉得胸闷吗？K淡然应道，习惯了就没问题。我没死心继续说，你要是龅牙怎么办？我老爸的遗愿说坚决不能让我和龅牙搅基。K对我的豪言一笑置之，说我可从来没嫌弃你毁容。我着急了，终于点明自己的愤怒，说的不是脸的事儿，我说的是亲嘴。K做出恍然大悟的表情，恍然大悟之后说，都是成年人了，有必要吗？他隔着面罩亲了我，感觉是难以言喻的别扭，这件事情对我造成了极大的心理伤害。

——比起吃饭的时候我刚端起碗K就放下筷子说我吃好了的伤害还要严重一百倍。

在我的日常中，每天都有80%的时间不开心，剩下的20%我会用来思考自己为什么不开心。这么做的结果就是，我常常觉得自己的脑子不够用：按理说，像我这种配置的角色，吃过苦，失过恋，掉过山洞整过脸，最终结局不都是可以学到绝世武功的吗？没错儿，我也有得到过名师指点，可是为期五分钟的特训结束之后，我的绑定技能就只有热插拔，热插拔，和热插拔。对于我来说，全身上下已经有超过一半的零件部位不是原装的了。我受到的教育使我热衷于刷固件，但是K明显不懂更新的优势。我说，十几年如一日坚守岗位的面罩就不该拿下来洗一洗吗？K说，它若不离不弃，我必生死相依，括弧眼神很深情。

……人生在世不称意，不如自挂东南枝。

【词条4】【变态】有时候我觉得自己是个情圣——这个有时候指的是即使看着男友睡了也没有一时冲动去撕他面罩的时候。

每当我受到打击的时候，就会自己钻小黑屋，我喜欢关自己禁闭，但其实本质是希望有人来陪我蹲二人世界。这里所说的二人世界是一个空旷空荡空无人烟的空间，而它神奇的设定就在于，只要K一进来，这个空间就满了，他随随便便站在任何一个角落，都能把影子落到我身上。K弯着腰盯着躺在阴影中的我看了一会儿，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，问道，你是不打算起来了吗？我跟随着他的目光看了看自己胸口上的洞，我说，我还想再睡一会儿。

K作势要走，我横出脚拌他一下，他往一侧踉跄，我又从后面拽他一把，然后他就摔倒在我旁边了。真巧，我就缺个人陪睡。

人的一生中可以有无数个说漂亮话的机会，而此时此刻，我相信，一个掏空一颗心去表白的人所说的话语，必定是最为真挚迷人的。我捧着自己的一摊说不上是什么形状的肌体组织（这是参与过基因改造的不良结果）径直伸到K的面前，颇为得意地看着他略带犹豫把脸转到另一侧。

【词条5】【语言骚扰】来闻闻嘛。仔细闻哟。你是不是忒感动？

【词条6】【嗅觉障碍】不臭。香的。好感动。

【词条7】【示爱】总而言之就是很恶心的事情，其恶心程度无法用文字描述，各位读者请秉承着怎么脑补都不过分的原则进行脑补。

如果现在有人想要问我在心脏的位置开一个洞，是不是就能开心了？那么我可以负责任地告诉他，这样的人很幼稚，心脏开洞，那不就是找死的节奏吗？又不是所有人都有如我一般能热插拔的绝世武功。

较早些时候我曾经送过别的东西给K。在亲朋好友的热烈围观当中，我拔了自己的眼睛，摸着他的脸往他眼眶里面送，那场面鲜血淋漓，非常限制级。K原本一直都是挺矜持的人，就是被我的血色浪漫给攻略了，一直等到事情过去许久，他才忍不住询问我，何以做到这么残忍决绝的地步？当时他在案发现场都快要恶心吐了。我告诉他，这就是我们这个家族的优良传统，将自己的眼睛送给自己最珍贵的人，可保佑恋情一帆风顺和和美美。K说，看不出来啊，你们家也有这么变态且令人发指的恶习。我问他，那你现在看到了吗？

我从地上爬起身来，坐在K的面前，用一个空荡的胸膛面对着他。我问他看见了没。

K眯着眼睛，他似乎并不在意一个这么大的洞。他正在用我的眼睛看着我的心。

他支吾了一句。我觉得痒，又好像要浮起来，忍不住想去招惹他：大声点儿我听不见！

K站起身来，结实地踹我一脚，然后大声地说：你个二逼。

没错，我是很开心。

（完）


End file.
